1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an initial filling method for a functional liquid droplet ejection head in which a filling liquid is initially filled in a passage of the functional liquid droplet ejection head for ejecting a functional liquid, on a workpiece, an initial filling apparatus for a functional liquid droplet ejection head, a functional liquid droplet ejection head, a functional liquid supplying apparatus, a liquid droplet ejection apparatus, a manufacturing method for an electro-optic device, an electro-optic device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Known ink jet heads (functional liquid droplet ejection heads) are of a type which ejects an ink on a recording medium. Such functional liquid droplet ejection heads have a plurality of nozzles disposed at short intervals and a passage for supplying a functional liquid to respective nozzles so as to eject a functional liquid (ink) at high resolution. In this case, since the passage of the head is connected to the plurality of nozzles disposed at short intervals in its structure, it is branched into a plurality of branched passages corresponding to the respective nozzles, and the branched passages are bended at a right angle at a plurality of portions to be connected to the respective nozzles.
The nozzles and the passage of the head previously have an oxide layer formed therein with oxidation treatment, plasma treatment, or the like, thereby having an enhanced hydrophilicity to a hydrophilic functional liquid (ink). As a result, air bubbles are prevented from being left in the passage of the head when an ink is initially filled. JP A-5-124198 is an example of related art.
In the manufacturing process of an organic EL (electro luminescence) device as an applied technology of an ink jet head, an EL light-emitting material or the like is used for a functional liquid. Since the functional liquid uses a strongly acidic or alkaline solution or an organic solvent solution, however, the use of the functional liquid may not only destroy an oxide layer but also cause the peeled oxide layer to get mixed with the functional liquid itself.